Los Juegos del AMOR
by CyllySuria
Summary: Es una historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Después de dos años de salir del colegio y no verse con ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione se reencuentra con ellos y se va de vacaciones a La Madriguera. Sorpresas la esperan allí, algunas de


CAPÍTULO 1

"ENCUENTROS"

Hacía dos años que mi vida escolar había terminado.

¿Por qué nos separamos?No sé, nadie lo sabe. Quizá, luego del término del colegio nos escribimos, pero desaparecieron. A partir de entonces, imágenes de mis dos mejores amigos aparecían y desaparecían, me ivadían en sueños provocando añoranza y tristeza en mi ser. Supe que ambos habían quedado como aurors, pero nunca los vi en el ministerio. Como mi trabajo es secreto, no podía salir de mi oficina a buscarlos (aunque sea mi deseo). Cierta vez em pareció ver una melena pelirroja, pero desapareció, ¿por qué?no sé...

Los extraño y los extrañaré por siempre.

Yacía en mi cama aturdida de mis pensamientos.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó mi padre de detrás de la puerta-Tienes que ir a trabajar, hija.

Salté de la cama y comenzé a vestirme.

-Ggracias, pá-conesté intentando pasar una blusa por mi cabeza.

Escuché los pasos de mi padre al bajar las escaleras. Cuando terminé de cambiarme, baje a la cocina. Allí me esperaban mis padres con el desayuno servido en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días, amor!-me saludó mi madre dandome un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola, má!¡Hola, pá!-dije bostezando y tomando mi varita agregué-¡Accio!

La mermelada vino volando hacia mí.

-Es increínle como puedes hacer tantas cosas con un simple palillo de madera-comentó mi padre, como decía siempre, abriendo el diario. Sonreí y comenzé a untar mermelada en una galletita de agua.

-Hija, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta que hace mucho que te la quiero hacer pero no me animaba?-preguntó mi mamá.

-Por supuesto, mami-contesté tomando un trago de mi café.

-¿Qué pasó con tus amigos?¿Cómo se llamaban?¡Ah, si!Ron y Harry.

La taza de café se resbaló de mis dedos e impactó contra la mesa haciéndose añicos.

-¡Oh!Los siento, madre, debo irme a trabajar-comenté evitando su mirada. Y sin decir más, desaparecí.

Me encontraba de repente en el trabajo. Estaba muy despistada y desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar en mi casa. Subí al asensor con otras personas. Me rebusqué para quedar en el último lugar, cerca del espejo para ver como lucía: me había alisado el pelo con un simple hechizo alisador permanente; llevaba puesto una blusa con un escote pronunciado y una falda hasta las rodillas y mi túnica de gala ya que tenía una reunión muy importante.

Sentí un escalofrío en la nuca. Me di la vuelta y mi mirada se cruzó con otra. Esos ojos color almendra me resultaban muy familiar...

-GINNY!-exclamé sin creerlo.

-HERMIONE!-gritó ella y acercó a abrazarme haciendo caso omiso a las miradas inquisidoras de los demás ocupantes del asensor.- ¿Cómo estás, amiga?¡Hhace mucho que no tuvimos noticias tuyas!

-Será porque no me mandaron cartas...-murmuré por lo bajo, pero la pelirroja escuchó y se ruborizó.

-Discúlpanos, Herm, es que tuvimos problemas familiares: Charly sufrió una quemadura muy grave de un dragón que casi termina con su vida-comentó y al ver que la miraba asustada se apresuró a añadir-peor ay se curó, ahora está con nosotros...se tomó licencia por un tiempo.

-¡Ah!Menos mal...

-Y ahora está el tema de que Ron se quiere casar-dijo Ginny mirandome directamente a los ojos. Al principio no había entendido lo que quiso decir, pero cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que siginificaban esas palabras, abrí los ojos de par en par y, sin querer, unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Para ocultarlo, me agaché haciendome que me abrochaba la hevilla de mis zapatos.

-Me alegro mucho por él-comenté entrecortadamente.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es mentira, Hermione-respondió la joven agachandose también-el nombre de aquella mujer es Sashka y la verdad que me cae muy mal y tu eres la única que puede terminar con esto.

-¿Yo?¿Por qué?-pregunté sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago.

-Vvamos, Herm, sabes perfectamente que Ron está haciendo esto para olvidarse de ti.

-Disculpa, Gin, fue muy lindo verte de nuevo, acá me bajo-comenté apresuradamente, pero ella fue más rápida y me tomó la mano.

-Por favor, Mione, acompáñanme a ver a Harry y a Ron...

Sentí un vuelvo en el estómago, pero una sensación nueva invadió mi cuerpo obligándome a asentir.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Ginny.

Llegó la hora de bajar. "Cálmate, Hermione, es solo ver a tus viejos amigos", pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el departamente de aurors.

-¡Vamos, Harry!¡Acompáñame a ver a los Chuddly Cannons!-se escuchó de repente. Parecía como si mi estómago hubiese desaparecido. Se asomó por la ventana de un gabinete una melena negra y rebelde.

-¡Gin!¡Amor mío, viniste!-gritó Harry. Asombrada observé como Ginny corría a su encuentro para besarlo.

-Harry, ¿te acuerdas de ella?-preguntó con una sonrisa picarona. Él se fijó en mí por primera vez y abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creerlo.

-Hermione, como has cambiado...-comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Salió del gabinete para abrazarme fuertemente.

-Hola, Gin...-dijo una persona saliendo de la oficina con una revista en la mano, pero esta terminó en el piso cuando me vio. Ronald Weasley había cambiado mucho en dos años aunque aquellas pecas y el pelo colorado que tanto lo carazterizaban, por suerte, no lo cambió. Parecía que los ejercicios físicos que tenía que hacer como auror habían surtido efecto y lo habían dejado muy musculoso.

-Esto es increíble...-comentó acercándose a mi y mirandome con sus hermosos ojos azules-No lo puedo creer, ¿eres tu, Hermione?

Sonreí y no pude ocultar una lágrima por mi rostro y menos aún cuando me estrochó contra su cuerpo rodeandome con sus brazos.

-Te extrañé mucho, Mione-me dijo al oído para que Ginny y Harry no escucharan.

-Yo también-contesté torpemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Se te alisó el pelo-comentó tomando un mechón castaño.

-¡Ja!Todo fue acto de un simple hechizo alisador pemanente-contesté.

-Ya me...

-¡Ronny!-llamó una voz femenina detrás nuestro. Una mujer se acercaba a nostros con paso seguro y arrogante.

-¡Sashka, mi vida!¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Ron soltándome de golpe. Miré a Ginny arqueando las cejas.

-Bien, bien...gracias-contestó sin prestarle atención ya que la retenía toda mirándome a mi- ¿Y tu quién eres?

-Ehhh, bueno ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga de la infancia; Hermione, ella es Sashka Vevyl mi novia...-comentó Ron, incómodo y evitando mi mirada.

-Y futura esposa-continuó ella mirandome inquisidoramente-¿a si que tu eres la famosa inefable que acabó junto con ellos tres al Inombrable?

Y así era. Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido el día anterior cuando juntos pronunciamos el maleficio mortal y acabamos con Lord Voldemort.

-Ahá, veo que me conoces bastante, pero lástima que yo no tengo el gusto de saber quién eres-comenté de manera terminante y con una voz inapropiada en mi. Harry y Ron compartieron una mirada.

-Yo soy Sashka Vevyl, secretaría del Ministro de la Magia.

-¡Ah!Me alegro mucho-dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hermione, ¿quieres ir con nostros a tomar algo?-preguntó Harry intentando acabar con esta situación incómoda.

-Lo siento, Harry, ahora tengo una reunión, pero con mucho gusto a la salida del trabajo-respondí.

-Bueno, puedes venir a mi cama, la de Grimmuald Place.

-Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora?

-¿A las 7 te parece bien?

-Bueno, a las 7 entonces-contestó y saludé a todos con un simple gesto de la mano y me fui a la oficina del ministro para la reunión, sin mirar a Ron.


End file.
